The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 April 2019
23:50-10 Oh na na na, 23:50-34 I can see by your grin. That you're trembling within. It's all over town, cheer down 23:50-39 My heart is in Havana ~ <3 :3 23:50-45 Good, Syde BOT. 23:51-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:51-15 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 23:51-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:52-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:52-22 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:52-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:53-29 oh na na na, 23:53-50 Seems Ferry is singing Havana 23:53-58 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-04 Imma screenshot this 23:54-17 My god. 23:54-20 What the fuck was that shit, South? 23:54-28 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:55-45 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:56-21 In 2012, ba river in New Zealand, including the plants and other organisms contained within its boundaries, was legally declared a person/b with standing (via guardians) to bring legal actions to protect its interests.13 23:56-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-23 what the 23:57-35 Syde ur country is weirr 23:57-37 *weird 23:57-38 Wtf 23:57-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:58-00 That river is c.s 23:58-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:58-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:58-48 https://reputation.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:LanaDelReyLove/Response_To_Alex.Sapre_Blog 23:59-17 Don't be fucking rude in the comments or ill block u. thanks. 23:59-25 was linked on ESB, omg 23:59-30 It isn't weird. 23:59-31 then ran 23:59-38 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 23:59-39 Yeah, good ol' Brick. 23:59-42 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-23 C.Syde65's afro is sentient in TDL Comic 00:01-47 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:01-51 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-56 who dares me to comment "good blog uwu" 00:02-05 Yes 00:02-31 What was what? 00:02-32 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:02-33 The Havana thing? 00:02-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-46 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-59 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Community_Development_Team/Requests Imma use this shit. 00:03-01 Seems TG did it 00:03-03 Lmao, Hart. +25 QPoints 00:03-05 Do it, TG. 00:03-18 did it 00:03-46 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:03-50 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 Just did some Applemasterian Editing 00:05-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-25 Applemaster simply got it from those who came before him. 00:06-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:06-32 Annabeth, KCC, TKF, Patrik, etc. 00:06-47 I myself just love how no one left a serious comment on the blog 00:07-01 Because it's shit, lol. 00:07-22 True 00:07-39 Left a comment. 00:08-29 Good 00:08-39 Tell me, 00:08-45 Why do Foids hair grow faster? 00:09-06 To be deceitful. 00:09-49 I myself have hair going down to my shoulder 00:11-02 Tell me, Sœuth Ferry, TheKœrræFanatic, 00:11-54 How fast is a Foid? :) 00:12-12 Define "fast". 00:12-44 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:13-43 ell me, 00:13-48 *Tell me, 00:13-50 What is fast? 00:14-38 Cheetah 00:14-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:14-43 Look, 00:15-22 New London is so massive it is the size of Florida parts of Georgia and Louisiana 00:15-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:15-43 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:15-46 New London is where MW Comic, TDL Comic take place 00:18-07 hello people 00:18-15 it looks like someone made a blog about an article about a blog 00:18-25 Welcome. 00:18-28 And lol, true. 00:18-45 JFL at Alex.sapre being ripped into 00:18-50 ^ 00:19-11 what does jfl mean again 00:19-25 Just fucking laughing. 00:19-52 ohh 00:21-45 -.- along wit -_- are annoying af 00:21-55 -_- ain't annoying. 00:22-03 okay well time for me to jump on the drama boat 00:22-04 https://alexsapre.fandom.com/wiki/ESB_2016_-_2018 00:22-10 -.- reeks of Heavenist henchmen. 00:22-10 -_- be overdone on RPC 00:22-16 -_- is more TKFian. 00:22-18 XD is Soy 00:22-19 True, Ferry 00:22-38 Upload the blog to ESB. 00:22-45 ... is worst reply 00:22-48 JFL at Brick being ripped into. 00:23-14 i uploaded it to ESB once upon a time 00:23-26 then the comments turned into a warzone when SBFW started arguing about SBFW among themselves 00:23-44 ... is so overdone i just wanna punch a hole in my wall {not cuz i miss Jensonk like ExpertOfTerrita did} 00:23-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:24-14 That was a fun time, Alex. 00:24-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-25 not was :p 00:24-26 is 00:24-50 (sadwave) 00:24-52 sure 00:24-54 Bringing that here. 00:25-02 People who say ??? = brainless 00:25-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:25-22 MediaWiki:Emoticons 00:25-22 > SBFW started arguing about SBFW among themselves 00:25-22 what specific instance was this they do it constantly 00:25-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-57 (sadwave) Farewell, then. 00:26-02 Hmph, this emoticon is epic. 00:26-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-06 (sadwave) is my spirit animal 00:27-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:27-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:27-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-57 Gotta go now! o/ 00:28-20 Brickian propaganda was published. 00:28-22 (sadwave) Afro 00:28-26 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 00:28-30 Link, tkf 00:28-39 Already linked. 00:28-52 Link againe 00:28-58 Let's check this: 00:28-58 00:29-23 Alex.sapre, LOOK. 00:30-05 (Fegelein) 00:30-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:30-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:30-18 I see 00:31-26 Ugh. 00:31-53 Ugh. 00:31-54 Okay, so I've had a notification of a message all day long that was deleted before I even saw it. 00:31-54 Even clicking "Mark all as read" doesn't clear it. 00:32-06 Good 00:32-22 good job fandom 00:32-26 WallBud aka Katy Perry Fan aka OneFootOutTheGrave aka Donald Trump's secret weapon, then heck darn LETS DO DIS! (/OWO)/ 00:32-47 Lmao. 00:35-06 Fun 00:37-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:38-35 Hmph. 00:39-15 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:39-18 Hmph'm'st'er 00:41-25 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:41-32 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:46-10 I live in your basement 00:46-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:46-26 SF it seems like you've made a friend 00:46-29 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/368241302908829696/566786227068469269/unknown.png 00:46-33 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 00:46-43 ummmmmmmmm 00:46-44 Welcome. 00:46-54 I was gonna PM south ferry lmaoo 00:47-03 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 00:47-07 o/ 00:47-11 hi bb @Q 00:47-18 Welcome, LanaDelReyLove. 00:47-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:47-25 yo yo yo what he do 00:47-38 wow 00:47-49 ?Okay, so I've had a notification of a message all day long that was deleted before I even saw it. Even clicking "Mark all as read" doesn't clear it. 00:47-55 Maybe try visiting the wiki it's on? 00:48-00 I did. 00:48-03 Hmph. 00:48-09 It was the SquidwardPepe thing. 00:48-13 Oh yeah 00:48-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:48-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:49-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:49-49 Seems TG let a virus loose on Instagram. 00:49-52 I'd expect nothing less. 00:50-10 wow i would give you my instagram but its soo private 00:50-36 wow i would give you my address but its soo privae 00:50-47 Don't compare, TKF 00:51-32 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:51-37 Wassup cuh 00:51-45 Heard TheOneFootTallBrickWall came 00:51-56 It wasnt me 00:52-11 If it's torture, SF 00:55-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:55-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:56-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-57 Got this message, hmph. 00:56-58 http://prntscr.com/nbmlud 00:57-06 I don't think any other types of pages give it do they? 00:57-40 Idts. 00:59-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:59-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:00-50 I don't think so? 01:01-01 Dammit, Qst 01:01-27 Putting ? there ain't proper English! 01:01-34 My goal is to listen to every music that has over 1B viewz 01:01-50 Have you listened to the Mexican ones? 01:02-30 I shall use proper English to show y'all ___ how to ENGRISH. 01:04-11 https://m.wikihow.com/Use-Question-Marks here 01:04-25 the swat is coming for ya 01:04-26 lol 01:04-30 Read this you uncultured swine 01:04-47 https://roleplay.fandom.com/f/p/3273297890378315134 01:04-48 Hmph. 01:05-00 Read it, Qst! 01:05-10 You too, TheKorraFanatic 01:05-26 EarthlingnAkumi made an important thread, have a look. 01:05-33 I presume that Discussions post was deleted, on the RP wiki? 01:05-40 Error 01:05-54 Seems Qst is ignoring me 01:06-08 I cleared out that test notification, worked the first try :) 01:06-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:06-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:06-40 you can use your shitty grammar? 01:06-42 Yeh? 01:06-44 Use it? 01:06-50 Look, 01:06-56 We need a plan 01:07-27 I ain't your mama 01:07-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:08-45 wow can someone link me my wiki 01:08-49 If the request is a polite command disguised as a question, do not use a question mark. 01:08-52 Never knew that myself :P 01:09-06 HELLO 666 01:09-10 Did TheKorraFanatic read it 01:09-49 \o 01:10-15 Qst didn't want to English 01:10-24 He wanted to EngRish.. 01:10-45 OMG 01:11-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:11-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:11-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:11-42 Come on, come on, turn the radio on 01:11-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:11-59 /me turns the radio on 01:12-06 wow sean paul is in that video hnb 01:12-27 korra DM 01:12-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:13-42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYh-n7EOtMA 01:13-59 hello bruhs if you get a dm linking to @thenastylist_(number) on insta, even from one of your friends/followers/people you are following, DO NOT click on it. its literally the most annoying shit and it sends the same dm to all of your followers >_> 01:14-16 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-25 follow @thenastylist_(number) 01:14-38 Test 01:14-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:14-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:14-46 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 01:14-52 \o 01:14-52 right now its @thenastylist_89 but they make new accounts all the time 01:14-54 pass 01:14-55 \o 01:14-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:14-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:15-14 I have done my job 01:15-24 sure 01:15-41 wow someone link me my wiki 01:15-57 w:c:spongebobvstheloudhouse 01:16-10 wow no i mean the wiki gosh 01:17-27 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:17-30 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 gonnr create my wiki 01:21-48 I am in a closed box 01:22-26 As a new influence, 01:22-42 I shall use entirely proper grammar. 01:22-45 Someone on ESB asked me to gblock another user, lol. 01:22-59 do it 01:23-11 Who 01:23-14 just why is this, T.K.F? 01:23-23 Just* 01:23-29 Fuck autocorrect. 01:23-32 omg probs me 01:23-46 Hmph. 01:23-59 I live in a closed box 01:24-12 korra can you please gblock Spongeyvstheloudhouse 01:24-23 http://prntscr.com/nbmscc 01:24-27 Maybe eventually, TG. 01:24-35 isn't that hart 01:24-44 No, that's Jodan111. 01:24-45 wow and tkf thought that i am not interesting enough for revenge 01:24-56 oh 01:24-58 aren't they the same person 01:25-06 Nope. 01:25-39 Appalling of A.s. 01:25-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:26-30 Brb. 01:26-44 Alex PM please I need to ask u something 01:26-48 You are excused. 01:26-54 Why don't you ask it here? 01:27-05 its personal 01:30-50 Seems I shall return soon. 01:35-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:36-47 I shall return soon from not having left. 01:38-11 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 01:38-11 ~ LanaDelReyLove has joined the chat ~ 01:38-55 And you're gonna hear me roar 01:39-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:40-11 I GOT THE EYE OF A TIGER 01:41-03 did someone say 01:41-06 ROAR 01:41-25 And you're gonna hear me R-O-AR 01:41-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:41-28 no 01:41-44 Best to mind the caps though, Spongey. :P 01:41-52 I love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love Katy Perry 01:42-01 wow 01:42-08 its love 01:42-09 Could do with less love too, hmph. 01:42-29 I love KP more than my mother and father 01:42-37 id take a bullet for her 01:42-41 wow ts is better 01:42-47 F off b 01:42-59 hmph 01:42-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-04 adele > ts 01:43-13 wow my icon is adele 01:43-20 tea 01:43-20 BlackPInk > everyone. 01:43-24 Nope 01:43-27 n o 01:43-33 Blackpink has the worst lyrics ever tkf 01:43-38 tea 01:43-46 makes no since 01:43-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 Kick It by BlackPink is the best song of the year. 01:44-26 nah 01:44-28 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-37 365 by Katy and Zedd is the best song of the year 01:44-40 nope 01:44-40 Kill This Love was soo overrated tkf 01:44-48 Kill This Love (song) sucked. 01:44-54 wow omg please me was alSO good 01:45-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:45-16 never heard of these songs 01:45-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:46-25 Old af music. 01:46-34 Nope. 01:46-45 they are all dead 01:46-52 who cares bout em 01:46-54 omg wait 01:46-57 Some still releasing songs. 01:47-08 so is xxxt 01:47-13 whatever his name is' 01:47-30 and no one cares bout that 01:47-45 Joel, Dolly, Fleetwood Mac, Elton, and ABBA ain’t dead 01:47-59 *almost dead 01:48-11 srry 01:48-21 Don’t know about the others except Prince he’s way dead. 01:48-28 I love ABBA 01:48-39 Stan BlackPink. 01:49-08 no 01:49-09 believe in me that i am an angel 01:49-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-17 Of course you do, A.s 01:49-18 Korra kick me for that 01:49-24 I wanna see the message 01:49-37 *TheKorraFanatic kicked you 01:49-49 ugh stan list 01:49-55 We don't kick on request, hmph. 01:49-55 You can see the message here though: MediaWiki:Chat-user-was-kicked 01:50-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:50-03 Akumi must reply to DM. 01:50-09 tea 01:50-16 tea 01:50-20 tea 01:50-22 where is 01:50-25 Messanger 01:50-37 wow she adopted 1-0000 kidz at her roleplay wikis 01:50-40 I can go get her. 01:50-43 do it' 01:51-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:51-15 Told her. 01:51-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:57-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:58-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:59-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:00-46 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:02-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:02-44 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:02-54 Aloha 02:03-08 why tf is everyone saying Messanger 02:03-11 ITS MESSENGER 02:03-23 Ain't even realize he said Messanger. 02:03-49 Let it be known Spotify won't play a single thing. 02:04-08 hi mess 02:04-17 have you gotten the download version? 02:04-20 hey Brick 02:04-26 huh??? 02:08-41 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/476915923719290880/566689966382514207/wikiadotorg2.png The hell is "Geek feminism" even a category for? 02:09-15 Pretty sure they could have labeled that better. 02:10-11 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:10-36 Brick/Lana DM 02:11-07 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:11-15 o. 02:11-16 / 02:12-40 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-58 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:16-08 Just noticed Syde wasn't here. 02:18-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:18-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:18-48 Hmph, 02:19-19 Seems TDL Comic Season 1:The Rocket almost be done 02:19-30 Good. 02:19-58 >autism 02:20-20 Hmph, no wonder so many autistic peeps come 02:20-35 What the. 02:20-48 What the. 02:22-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-48 What the f— 02:23-03 uck 02:23-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:23-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:23-40 Did i accidentally roast someone 02:23-41 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:23-54 Obv not the intention 02:23-56 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 02:23-56 Welcome, SouthsideDarling. 02:24-04 Hey. 02:24-09 hello 02:24-31 Seems i updated tkf's appearance for the comic 02:24-39 Show me. 02:24-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-08 Soon, tkf 02:25-40 I don’t have autism, Hart, I have ADHD. 02:25-47 Kick It is a bop. 02:25-47 I hope it becomes a single. 02:25-58 Kpop does not get 1B views hahaha 02:26-08 Let it be known tkf now wears a black hoodie, grey pantz, brown belt, 02:26-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:26-27 Hoodie says tkf on it too 02:27-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-30 Didn't say ya were autistic, 02:27-32 I am so close to the end game 02:27-37 lmfao 02:27-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:28-13 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:28-13 Everyone will see how iconic.ly i handle this end game 02:28-14 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:28-14 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:28-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:28-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-05 Me too 02:29-14 I myself am autism free 02:30-12 Do you ever feel somethingsomethingsomthing 02:30-37 Nuh cuz 02:31-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:31-43 Me too 02:34-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:34-57 ~ LanaDelReyLove has left the chat ~ 02:34-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:37-22 Seems i added Quinton to the season 02:37-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:39-26 seems i have school at friday 02:39-32 Everything is connecting like a 666 02:39-35 Good 02:39-43 Bad 02:39-45 I will blow ya mind 02:40-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:40-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:40-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-00 Oh yay 02:41-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:41-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:43-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:43-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:44-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:44-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:44-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:44-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:44-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-19 So, something weird just happened 02:45-28 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:45-29 what 02:45-49 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:46-23 Seems South Ferry got two content moderators. 02:46-45 ? 02:46-52 https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights 02:46-57 Quinton has yet to say what happened 02:47-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-25 ^ 02:47-29 Explain, Quinton 02:48-45 Explain immediately 02:50-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:50-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:50-21 So my uncle, who lives with me, just knocked on my bedroom door when I was “asleep,” and said he doesn’t care who my “shitty friends” are but they are blowing smoke into his AC and throwing rocks at his window and he is going out to yell at them. Turns out as expected no one was there. 02:50-55 Good. 02:50-59 He did what was needed. 02:51-11 Tell me, where did the Uncle come from, Mr. I Live With My GrandMa? 02:51-53 He was my dad’s husband, I’ve always called him my uncle. 02:52-05 HUH? 02:52-06 Yo sorry for blowin smoke- 02:52-12 >husband 02:52-20 Gay 02:52-39 He was my dad’s husband, I’ve always called him my uncle. 02:52-46 (SOY) (SOY) (SOY) 02:52-52 I myself was expecting your uncle to be your uncle 02:53-09 Yes, I have two dads. Well, had. 02:53-31 Hmph. 02:53-35 I suppose it makes sense now. 02:54-38 Dad was grandma’s fourth child and last child, with husband #5 02:54-39 Lgg 02:55-08 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:55-14 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:55-25 Dad was also a Navy veteran. 02:55-55 >Navy 02:55-58 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:56-02 Explains it 02:56-09 korra DM 02:56-13 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:56-18 United States Navy. 02:56-49 United States Navy. 02:56-56 Cuz we ain't know what Navy is. 02:57-17 ^ 02:57-31 I myself thought it was the Zimbabwe navy 02:57-47 Let it be known that he was in the Navy when the Clinton “Don’t ask, don’t tell” policy was implemented. 02:58-26 Let it be known that he was in the Navy when the Clinton “Don’t ask, don’t tell” policy was implemented. 02:58-33 And tell me, why do we care? 02:58-46 We know what Bill did in the oval office......... 03:00-04 Let's discuss Iraq. 03:00-17 Tell me, why did the US enter Iraq? 03:00-38 Because we can..... 03:00-39 Trump needs a much bHitter Navy. 03:00-45 ^ 03:00-56 A few months before he died he gave me a thing of coins from the places he was stationed at. Greece, Bahrain, Spain, etc. 03:01-29 WHY was he even in Greece and Spain? 03:01-47 Have no idea. 03:02-45 The sad thing is I never asked him a lot about what he did while he was in the Navy. 03:03-21 Truly fascinating how you said before that ya never knew him. 03:03-29 And that ya mama sold you for $5000 dollars. 03:03-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:03-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:03-35 Proposal:US navy secretly invaded Greece n Spain 03:03-46 Lmfao, tkf 03:03-53 This ain’t my real dad. 03:04-09 Quinton obv characterizin himself 03:04-11 What the fuck. 03:04-15 Then WHO is it? Some random? 03:04-18 ^ 03:04-27 My grandma is my legal guardian, ain’t even blood related. 03:04-42 Aint even ya grandma. 03:04-46 High^ 03:04-59 I suppose I shall tell the story. 03:05-05 If anything, that's ya mom. 03:05-24 She’s 79. 03:06-01 No wonda Quinty loves old lady from Ninjag 03:06-12 79 - 13 = 66. Ain’t no one having a damn child at 66. 03:06-19 Like seein ya granny on tv 03:06-53 Shut up so I can tell the damn complicated story. 03:07-04 boring fact: old men can technically have kids at 66 03:07-13 Women too. 03:07-17 Kk Quinti 03:07-20 True, tkf 03:09-57 Quinton 03:11-22 Let it be known Quinty be one of my favorite users to discuss things with 03:12-01 Sure. 03:12-05 I kinda feel like we should colonize the Persian Gulf. 03:12-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:12-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:12-30 Me too 03:12-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-50 Let us invade iraq again 03:13-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:14-23 So, I was born in Pennsylvania, my mother was on drugs during her pregnancy. My biological uncle took me down to Florida, he was friends with Dad. Grandma met me when I was 10 days old through Dad. Apparently, Bio Uncle was living in a storage locker with me. Grandma found out and said it was unacceptable. Bio Uncle used leverage that he had me to get Grandma to pay $5000 bail on Bio Uncle’s brother. Grandma did so and they signed over papers on me. 03:14-48 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:15-21 Disgraceful 03:15-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-33 Let's invade random Arab countries because we're bbigAmerican. 03:16-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-18 I myself was born in Vermont and lived there n moved to California when i was 8 n went to school n stuff n liked lego for a bit n joined eurobricks n joined Fandumb n joined SpongeBob wiki n joined mw n joined tdl n my life was ruined by mw n left eurobricks n mw moved to discord n i moved on to tdl n met koa n Quinton n got on rpc and destroyed mw 03:19-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-25 My life story ^ 03:19-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-22 Hmph, i must go SOON 03:21-02 Speak, tkf 03:21-16 I, myself, was born in Louisiana and then lived in Shreveport for years, then moved to another town and have lived here for rest of my life. Was homeschooled, took HiSet classes, then I randomly joined Fandumb, was an idiot for a good while, got mature, became this. Bunch of other boring stuff , TG. 03:21-18 i fell hungry 03:21-42 Me too 03:21-56 /me heads out 03:22-07 \o 03:22-07 Other things in my life have happened. 03:22-15 Bye Hart. 03:22-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:22-40 Wow. 03:22-47 Things happened in my life too. 03:23-18 Something I can’t say on main and would rather not, too. 03:23-29 Hmph. 03:25-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:25-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:27-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-41 o/ 03:28-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:28-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:29-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-26 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:29-39 Ay, C.Syde65. 03:29-41 Where ya been? 03:30-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:30-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:30-54 I was AFK. 03:30-54 TKF: 03:30-55 https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12263 03:31-00 Now I've come back. 03:31-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:32-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:32-24 However I'm rather disappointed since I've been unable to find a PC that can run this game that dates from 2006. Or a PC that has a version of Microsoft PowerPoint that's between 97 - 2003, because I wanted to write down the default colours that appear when colouring autoshapes. 03:32-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-28 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 03:33-41 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 03:34-00 Thanks, SsD. 03:34-00 Though it would be better to send to MoH or SF as I'm just a chat mod. 03:34-07 Haven't been able to find that PC that would have been able to allow me to do what I've been wanting to do for a while now. 03:34-12 Rip, CS. Use a VM? 03:34-26 VM? 03:34-47 Virtual Machine. 03:35-16 https://azure.microsoft.com/en-us/overview/what-is-a-virtual-machine/ 03:35-43 What does it do? 03:37-02 "A virtual machine is a computer file, typically called an image, that behaves like an actual computer. In other words, creating a computer within a computer. It runs in a window, much like any other program, giving the end user the same experience on a virtual machine as they would have on the host operating system itself." 03:37-02 Not really how to set one up though. Might need to use Google for that. 03:37-42 No I don't use one. 03:38-23 By "Use VM?", I meant use one to replicate the OS you want. 03:38-45 That takes a lot of experience, doesn't it? 03:39-27 Idk. 03:39-27 I suggest just googling it for now to see what the basics of it are. 03:39-27 And even then, experience comes from somewhere, so. 03:40-46 I've been trying to search for the colour hexes or pictures of those colours without success. 03:41-15 Show a screen-shot of the colors you want? 03:41-58 Microsoft Word and Microsoft Excel were easy to find. But now I just need the colour names for Microsoft PowerPoint. Which can't be done with later versions because I'm after something specific. 03:42-16 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 03:42-25 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 03:45-38 Right now I'm checking YouTube to see whether any videos display the colours I wanted to screenshot.